bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Monkey City Impersonation
Bloons Monkey City Impersonation (BMCI) is the mock-up supposed sequel with numerous added tracks, features, terrain, buildings, towers, bloons, heroes, and lots more. All towers, heroes, and bloons from previous iterations, including those from BTDI, return. This page is heavily under construction. Damage Types Every attacking tower's attacks in BMCI fall into one or more of the following damage types. Each classified damage type has its strengths and weaknesses. Sharp = Sharp attacks include projectiles such as darts, spike balls, tacks, blades, arrows, shurikens, caltrops, nails, spikes, thorns, frags, shrapnel, bullets, and more. Sharp projectiles often have high pierce and/or are thrown at high velocity and/or rate. Sharp attacks can usually damage all but frozen and lead bloons, but some towers of this type (such as Sniper Monkeys and Monkey Engineers) have rather cheap upgrades that grant them the capacity to bypass these bloon immunities. Sharp attacks also cannot destroy the Helium Bloon's glass jar; however, sharp attacks make up the only damage type that can pop Blubber Bloons. |-| Blunt = Previously classified with sharp attacks, blunt attacks include boomerangs, as well as attacks such as clubs, bashes, bludgeons, and smashes (e.g. Pat Fusty, Cuckoo, etc.). Like sharp attacks, this kind of attack often exhibits high pierce and usually fails to pop lead bloons; however, blunt attacks can almost always by default (or, via relatively cheap upgrades) pop frozen bloons. Glaives count as both sharp and blunt. |-| Explosive = Explosive attacks include bombs, mortar shells, rockets, fireballs, and more. This method of attack almost always deals splash damage, and thus are effective at dealing with clusters of bloons; however, this is very often at a rather slow fire rate. Explosive damage type towers are at times associated with fiery attacks, and often times towers of this type have anti-M.O.A.B.-class bloon upgrades. Without the proper upgrades, explosives fail to pop Black, Zebra, and Weighted Bloons. |-| Fiery = Fiery attacks include flames from Gwendolin's flamethrower, Torch Monkey's torch, and other attacks such as Monkey Apprentice's Dragon's Breath and Mortar Monkey's Burny Stuff. Fiery damage type towers are at times associated with explosive attacks. Without the proper upgrades, fiery attacks are evaded by Orange Bloons. |-| Heated = Somewhat of a sub-class, heated attacks are special in the sense that they are not fiery but instead merely heated, allowing them to pop lead, frozen, as well as Orange Bloons. Heated attacks include Boomerang Thrower's Red Hot 'Rangs, Red Hot Spikes, Spike Factory's White Hot Spikes, and Monkey Sub's Heat-Tipped Darts. |-| Freezing = Freezing attacks are normally exclusive to the Ice Monkey, and are useful for freezing bloons in place to slow them down and allow damage from other towers. Without the proper upgrades, freezing attacks are ineffective against White, Zebra, Lead, and M.O.A.B.-class Bloons. |-| Light/Laser = Light and laser-based attacks include Miner Monkey's headlight flashes, Dartling Gunner's Laser Cannon and Ray of Doom, and Super Monkey's Laser Vision. These attacks usually fail to pop Glass Bloons. |-| Magic/Energy = Magic and energy attacks include the Monkey Apprentice's magic orbs, Obyn Greenfoot's main attack, Ezili's voodoo magic, and the Druid Monkey's Tier 3 and up Path 1 upgrades, as well as electricity attacks such as Ai's lightning shocks, the Lightning Rod, and Druid Monkey's Heart of Thunder. These attacks normally fail to pop Absorption Bloons. |-| Plasma = Plasma attacks include Super Monkey's Plasma Vision, Sun Avatar, and even the Sun Temple and True Sun God. Plasma attacks usually pop all but Absorption Bloons. |-| Corrosive/Bloontonium = Corrosive/bloontonium attacks include corrosive glue, Alchemist Monkey's potions, and other various upgrades such as Dartling Gunner's Depleted Bloontonium Darts, Bloontonium Reactor, and Dart Monkey's Concentrated Darts. This method of attack can almost always pop and affect all types of bloon (although whether it can affect M.O.A.B.-class bloons or not depends on the tower itself). |-| Other = Attacks that classify in the "other" category have either attack types that don't apply in any of the above categories or have unorthodox mechanics that separate them from the rest. For example, Monkey Marine's high-pressurized water jets blast through lead but can't pop frozen bloons, a contrariety not shared with any other tower in the game. Basic Statistics Each tower has its own statistics that determine its effectiveness (or lack thereof) against the bloons. Range The range of a tower determines its reach of effect; how far something can be to be affected by this tower. Most towers attack bloons in range, although some supporting towers alternatively/additionally use this range to benefit or supplement other towers in range. Speed The speed of a tower determines its fire rate or swiftness at doing what it does to contribute to the defense against the bloons. Some towers, like Super Monkey, Dartling Gunner, and Bloonchipper, even when unupgraded, have a relatively high speed compared to other towers such as Mortar Monkey, Bomb Shooter, and Sniper Monkey. Velocity The projectile velocity, to be specific, determines the speed of the projectile or attack. Sometimes, the velocity is instantaneous, such as that from bullets shot by a Sniper Monkey. Pierce Pierce determines the amount of bloons that are affected per a projectile or attack. Sharp damage type and blunt damage type towers usually have projectiles that can slice or shoot through many bloons at once, whilst explosive, freezing, and fiery damage type towers often have projectiles that affect a cluster and/or a group of bloons in an area. Buildings Base Buildings Note: The Banana Farm and the Monkey Academy are able to be deployed into battle upon building the Micro Agricultural Development Building and the Monkey Academy respectively, and the amounts of them provided in battle are determined by the numbers of Banana Farms and Monkey Academy Building name here respectively in the city. Special Buildings Special Buildings are built to provide certain towers with more upgrades, mostly Tier 4, 5, and 6 upgrades. Unlike the canon Bloons Monkey City, a lot of these Special Buildings don't cost as much or take too long to finish building, mainly because there is a wider range of unlockable upgrades and that buildings tied to certain damage types (such as fire, light, and lasers) have also been introduced. Category:Games Category:Shiverpeace's Conceptions